


It was Always You

by Loonarvelvet (Yoonbinu)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Idol Life, Loona - Freeform, Pining, Sooyoung is a good unnie ;-;, Yves has debuted though, chuuves - Freeform, happy ending I promise, slight angst, takes place before Jiwoo knows she's debuting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonbinu/pseuds/Loonarvelvet
Summary: Jiwoo and Sooyoung clicked the second they met, but now that Sooyoung has debuted and Jiwoo still doesn't know if she holds a spot in the group. The younger girl is quickly getting more and more panicked that she won't make it into LOONA and even worse, Sooyoung will have to leave her behind.





	It was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> My first LOONA fic! Ahhh we need more Chuuves content in our lives. I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> also thank you to Rae for beta-ing this for me. Follow her on twitter [ Here ](https://twitter.com/loonasomnia_)

Jiwoo sat in the corner, her knees tucked up under her chin. She watches in awe as Sooyoung transforms into Yves in front of her eyes. _She made it._ Jiwoo thinks to herself with a small smile, eyes following her best friend as she roller-skates around the set. Jiwoo’s smile fades slightly as her mind travels to the fact that she, herself, has not yet made it. She may be Sooyoung’s best friend, but that meant nothing to the fans, nothing in the grand scheme of things. Jiwoo was merely a blurred out face, one trainee in the midst of a crowd of them. Loona only has three girls left to reveal and no matter how much Sooyoung believes in her, that she will be one of them, Jiwoo didn’t have much faith in herself. Sooyoung was merely just being a supportive friend.

  
Their friendship had always been a bit...touchy for just friends, they were both affectionate girls and Jiwoo has maybe thought about kissing Sooyoung more times that she would like to admit, but their relationship has never surpassed cuddling and holding hands. A girl can dream though. The other trainees always joked about them being inseparable and it wasn’t far off from the truth, which scared Jiwoo even more. If she didn’t end up being picked as a member of Loona, she would lose Sooyoung. The thought alone ripped Jiwoo’s heart to pieces; she had grown too attached to the elder in such a short amount of time and couldn’t bear the thought of Sooyoung no longer being in her life. The two girls had hit it off the second they had met, just two young, scared trainees trying to make it big in the music industry, relying on each other for hope and a sliver of happiness.

  
Jiwoo’s thoughts are interrupted by a sudden hand on her shoulder, the younger girl jumped in surprise, “Unnie you scared me!”

  
Sooyoung smirks, laughing as she sits down beside her. “Sorry Jiwoo, you looked like you were going to combust from thinking so hard. What were you so caught up about?”

  
Jiwoo leans down to rest her forehead on her knees, hiding her face from the elder girl. “Oh... um. Don’t be mad at me, but I was thinking about what would happen if I don’t make it into Loona again. I’m running out of time Sooyoung! If I don’t get picked… we can’t be best friends anymore and I might never debut in a group!.”

  
Sooyoung pursed her lips, throwing her arms around Jiwoo’s small frame and squeezing her tightly. “You’re talking nonsense. One, have you heard yourself sing? You’re going to get picked. Maybe they’re saving the best for last.” She joked cheerfully, nudging Jiwoo with her shoulder. “Two, even by some very small chance you aren’t in Loona with me, that doesn’t mean we won’t be best friends anymore. We get along so well, I can’t just forget all about that so easily. Remember what we promised before I was picked? We would be best friends forever, Loona girls or not.”

  
Jiwoo sighs but lifts up her head to rest it on Sooyoung’s shoulder instead. “You look so pretty dancing Unnie. You’re really going to be a good idol. I’m proud of you” she whispered, cuddling further into Sooyoung’s arms.

  
Sooyoung smiles but her eyes are tinged with sadness as she reaches out to grab one of Jiwoo’s hands, squeezing it softly, “We’re both going to be good idols Jiwoo. Together.”

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Loneliness crept it’s way into Jiwoo’s life as Sooyoung began her promotions as Yves, but she is still beyond proud of her best friend. Unfortunately the younger has just been getting more and more stressed out as the time of the announcement of the 10th girl is approaching and Sooyoung’s frequent absence in her life isn’t helping any.

  
On days that Sooyoung is home, Jiwoo spends all her time with the older girl, watching movies, talking about her fan meets and gossiping about celebrity news. Jiwoo is happiest then. Their relationship is shifting and Jiwoo can feel it. Sooyoung looks at her a little bit longer, squeezes her hand just a little bit tighter. These mere small changes have Jiwoo on cloud nine with the fact that maybe, just maybe, Sooyoung reciprocates her feelings. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, the longer they’re apart the more they pull together when they’re close.

  
The days Jiwoo is alone, she tends to stay in her room curled up with a swan plush that Sooyoung had given her as a present after the elder’s first fan sign. She distracts herself with cute mangas and dramas, trying desperately to forget about the date that is circled in red on her calendar. The date that is quickly approaching, the day the 10th girl would be announced.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
With the staff announcing the 10th girl any day now, Sooyoung finally has a week off of promotions. The younger girl trudges into Sooyoung’s room in her pajamas, her eyes downcast. “Sooyoung Unnie... Tomorrow’s the day.” she murmurs quietly, her voice wavering as she makes her way to stand at the foot of Sooyoung’s bed.

  
Sooyoung hums in acknowledgement, scooting over to make room for the younger girl, “Come, sit with Me.” she replies softly, patting the bed beside her.

  
Jiwoo complies easily, quickly invading Sooyoung’s space for comfort. The girl hiccups suddenly and before Sooyoung can say another word, Jiwoo is crying. “It’s not going to be me. I know it. Unnie what am I going to do? I don’t want to change companies again.”

  
Sooyoung gapes in surprise at the sudden outburst, pulling Jiwoo partially into her lap to hold her close. “Jiwoo, d- don’t cry, you don’t know who it’s going to be. It may very well be you, you don’t know who the company has in mind.”

  
Jiwoo’s small hands find purchase in Sooyoung’s shirt as she cries into her shoulder, “And you don’t know who it’s going to be either Unnie. The company might pick Yejin or Chaewon or Hyeju to be the tenth girl. Why are you so sure it’s going to be me? I’m not going to be picked to be the tenth girl, or the eleventh girl or the twelfth girl and then you will go and promote with Loona and I will be stuck here by myself. I will be so proud of you, but I will be alone Sooyoung! You’re going to leave me behind and forget all about me. I know we made a promise, how we’d stick together no matter what, but sometimes people don’t keep their promises, even when they’re as good of a person as you.” Jiwoo’s voice cracks as she starts to cry harder, clinging onto Sooyoung.

  
The room goes silent except for Jiwoo’s soft watery hiccups as Sooyoung just holds the girl closer to her. They rock back and forth slowly as the elder shushes her quietly. Jiwoo eventually falls into a restless sleep as Sooyoung softly hums something akin to a lullaby. She is lifted out of the elder’s girls lap and placed beside her on the bed. Jiwoo hums contently in her sleep as the elder gently begins to smooth down her hair, leaving a kiss on her forehead that Jiwoo too deep in sleep to feel. And if Sooyoung may have uttered a love confession quietly that night, the younger wouldn’t know.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**“Kim Jiwoo will debut as the tenth member of LOONA, under the stage name Chuu.”**

  
Jiwoo stood frozen, mouth open wide in shock. “Me..?” she echoed in disbelief. Arms quickly circle her from behind and suddenly she’s having the life squeezed of her.

  
“Chuu. I like it. It suits you.” Sooyoung said, a wide smile on her face as she places her head on Jiwoo’s shoulder. “I told you everything would be okay. Now you know all that worrying was for nothing. You deserve to be in this group Jiwoo.” Sooyoung releases her grip and moves around to face her. “Come on... I have something I want to tell you in private.” Sooyoung murmurs quietly before taking Jiwoo’s hand and leading her out of the room.

  
Jiwoo nods, following behind silently as she still tries to process the fact that she is officially a member of Loona. She hums in confusion as Sooyoung pulls her into a dark, empty office room, squeaking in surprise as suddenly there is a pair of lips on hers. Sooyoung pulls away, but still holds onto Jiwoo’s hips gently, “I’m really proud of you Jiwoo. We’re going to fantastic idols together.”

  
Jiwoo blushes, becoming flustered at the elder’s bold move. “I-.. Thank you Unnie. C-can I kiss you again?”

  
Sooyoung doesn’t even answer, just pulls her in again, this time giving Jiwoo enough time to place her arms on the taller girl’s shoulders. They pull away a moment later, resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. “You know... Since you’re debuting right after me, we’re going to have a photoshoot together and we’re going to have to do a lot of meet and greets together. I hope you won’t get sick of Me.” she teases quietly.

  
Jiwoo snorts softly, pulling Sooyoung into another short chaste kiss. “I could never get sick of you Sooyoungie. Yves and Chuu are going to be best friends, just like Jiwoo and Sooyoung.”

  
The elder girl giggles, taking the smaller girl’s hands into her own. “I think I want Jiwoo and Sooyoung to be a little bit more than just friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil story. Please comment/leave kudos if you did. :) 
> 
> Also feel free to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on my writing if you would like. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter [ Here ](https://twitter.com/loonarvelvet)


End file.
